My Destiny My Choice
by MsSupreme
Summary: Sora knows his destiny but he doesnt like it, how will destroying it change things for the trio? other pairings also :D R
1. Sora

i walked along the beach, i had only been home for a few days now, i missed my freinds in the other worlds, i hated the fact i couldnt explain it to my mom, i hated that i knew what my destiny is, i hated that the most, i hated the fact i knew what my life would be like, i hated the fact that i didnt get a choice in this matter, i hated that i didnt feel the same, i hated that my destiny was to be with kairi, i loved her, but not in that way, i saw her as a sister, i always had, i had never really saw her another way, that and i knew riku liked her, that was enough to put me of her

"why did it end up like this?" i muttered to himself, as i continued to walk along the empty beach, i kept my arms at my side and my head down, i really did hate how everything ended up, i ended up as a huge hero, kairi fell for me and riku nolonger looks anyone in the eyes, riku worries me the most, hes no longer himself, but like an empty shell of his former self, its killing me to see him like that, he was so different, i wanted the old, happy, competative riku back, i sighed heavily as i sat on the curved paopu tree, i watched the sea roll over the beach, the sea sparkled in the light of the setting sun, i rested my head on one of my balled fists, the other rested on my leg

"hey sora" a calm female voice said happily, i turned to see kairi sat on the tree besdie me, she didnt know about the destiny of me and her, i wouldnt tell her, she wore a pink vest and a denim skirt with leggings, she was smiling loveingly at me

"hey kairi" i smiled, may have been slightly forced but she would never know

"so how have you been?" she asked curiously, batting her eyelashes

"ive been good just missing everyone" i sighed

"yeah i bet your are but im sure theyll visit" she smiled happily

"how can my destiny be with her?" i thought

"its doesnt have to be" a voice in his head said happily

"roxas?" i thought

"the one and only" roxas laughed

"how in the hell are you speaking to me?" i asked

"hmmm i am part of you yaknow" roxas laughed "that and im here to help you out" he added

"how?" sora sighed "my destiny is with her what can i do to change that?" i asked

"easy dont go out with her" roxas said calmly

"is it really that simply?" i asked

"yeah it really is follow your heart please sora" roxas demanded for some reason "but im gonna have to go now before kairi starts to ask question" he sighed

"ok thanks roxas" i said happily

"no probs...and follow your heart!" roxas demanded again

"soraaa?" kairi giggled, i turned to her

"yeah?" i asked

"ive only been saying your name for about 5 minutes now" she giggled, i also noticed she was closer to me now, nearly touching me infact

"oh sorry spaced out" i lied, not flashing a smile, why did roxas sound so desprate for me to follow my heart

"its ok i can ask you now" she blushed, my eyes widened slightly

"OH SHIT!" i thought alarmed

"well i was wondering if youd like to go see a movie somtime?" she blushed, her eyes sparkling with hope, my eyes widened further, my stomach felt sick "well what do you say?" she asked, blushing deeper

"kairi i cant" i whispered, kairirs eyes widened

"why not sora?" she asked, her eyes filling with water

"cos i dont think of you that way, your a sister to me" i explained, i didnt want her to cry

"oh that cant be helped maybe i should of made my move earlier huh?" kairi whispered, i pulled her into a hug

"im sorry kairi" sora whispered, she hugged me back

"its ok sora i wont force you into it" she sighed, she pulled away "i just felt like i was ment to ask you today" kairi whispered, i sighed, i knew why, she was my 'destiny' but i didnt want her to be mine "im gonna go home and sort myself out ok?" she asked

"course kairi and again im sorry" i sighed, she smiled at him

"hey no worries sora" kairi smiled and she jumped of the tree and skipped of home, i smiled, i told her no, but that still didnt change anything really, i knew it would take alot to change my destiny, but this was a good start by anyones guess

"well done sora" roxas cheered

"thanks roxas" i siad thankfully

"no worries im glad that you listen" roxas said happily, my chest began to hurt

"why is my chest hurting suddenly?" i asked, there was no answer, the pain grew worse "WHATS HAPPENING!" i demanded through the pain, i still got no answer, the pain continued to grow and grow

"sora i know you in pain but please sora dont fight it please" roxas begged

"why cant i fight it?" i gasped

"just dont please sora ill explain later" roxas pleaded

"fine roxas" i gasped, the pain was unbearable, i was at the point of tears, my hand clutching my chest despratly...i fell of the tree and landed in the sand, i landed on my back before being engulfed in a red and creamy light, the light dimmed and two bodys lay beside me, the first sat up, looking around everywhere, in a daze really, i could hear and see them, i was in too much shock to move or say anything

"what the hell?" the man said in shock

"its ok" the other man said, the first one turned and smiled

"roxas?" the first asked, roxas smiled happily, his blonde spiky hair, his deep blue eyes, he was wearing the exact outfit i was, black jeans with a blue and red top

"hey axel" roxas smiled, axels sat there gobsmacked, his red spiky hair blowing in the wind, he was wearing a black top and black skinny jeans

"what happened roxas?" axel asked

"sora destroyed his destiny, releasing enough power for me to bring us back" roxas explained with a smile

"he destroyed his destiny?" axel asked

"yeah he was ment to be with kairi, only he didnt feel it like that, he already like somone, but he cant trust his own feeling enough to follow them" roxas explained with a sigh

"oh can i know who he like?" axel asked, roxas smiled and whispered it into his ear "ohhhhhhhhh" axel smiled, who do i like? "wait havent you thought about what happens when he wakes up?" axel gasped

"oops didnt think that far" roxas mummbled, they didnt know that i had sat up and was staring at them in debelief

"ROXAS! AXEL!" i yelled, catching there attention, they just stared at me "WHAT THE HELL!" i yelled

"sora shut up and ill explain like i promised" roxas urged

"you be your arse you are" i growled, axel and roxas shuffled around so they were both facing me

"right when you told kairi no you destroyed your destiny, causeing enough power for me to bring myself and axel back to life ok?" roxas explained

"but why are you both alive?" i asked

"i wanted a life sora, and axel did too" roxas explained

"yeah" axel agreed

"so your not evil?" i asked

"no were not we want to live" axel smiled

"and we wnat to love" roxas smiled, his eyes quickly flicking to axel

"right ok i can understand that" i sighed "do you know my new destiny?" i asked

"sorry sora" axel sighed

"thats ok im guessing i make it now huh?" i asked

"i guess you do" roxas smiled

"well you can both come with me" i smiled as i stood up, axel and roxas did to, i forgot how tall axel was, i shoved my hands in my pockets and began to walk to my house, axel and roxas followed me, looking around everywhere, roxas was thinking about what he was going to do now he was alive again, and axel was just watching roxas, now that he had a heart, it was aching for roxas, i stopped walking and pulled my key out my pocket, i opened the door and pushed axel and roxas in, before closing the door "right i have 1 spare room so youll have to share" i explained "upstairs first door on your left" i smiled, axel and roxas nodded and went to said room, whilst i grabbed the phone a dailed riku

"hello?" riku said calmly

"hey riku" i said calmly

"oh hey sora whats up?" riku asked

"can you come over like now?" i asked

"erm course give me 2 minutes and ill be there" riku said calmly

"ok see ya soon bye" i said before hitting the end button, so i destroyed my destiny and now axel and roxas are back, that was confusing enough but how was i going to explain it to my mom and riku? i collapsed onto the chiar, my head was hurting and my heart was pounding

knock knock

"COME IN" i yelled, i heard the door open and close and riku walked into the livingroom wearing his black zip top and some blue jeans, riku sat acrss from me, not looking in my eyes

"so whats up?" riku asked

"GUYS!" i yelled, me and riku heard some thudding and then axel and roxas appeared in the livingroom, roxas cheeks were bright red, they stopped dead when they saw riku, who was staring in dibelif at them

"how?" riku asked

"i dont know" i muttered, it werent a lie i really didnt know

"care to explain?" riku asked

"well sora may have destroyed his destiny and that allowed me to bring myself and axel back" roxas explained

"but why would you want to be back?" riku asked

"because we want to live and love" axel sighed, his eyes flicking to roxas

"hmmm your arent gonna try and kill us are you?" riku asked

"hell no" axel smiled

"no we just want to start fresh with you guys" roxas smiled, riku nodded and roxas and axel left the room, they closed the door behind them, riku turned to me, his eyes still not locking with mine but clearly looking at me

"what?" i asked

"nothing im just slightly shocked is all" riku sighed, dropping his head into his hands, he didnt hear me pull my chair closer to him so that i was sat right infront of him

"riku why dont you look in anyones eyes anymore?" i whispered, riku didnt respond, he kept his head burried in his hands, i placed my hands on his shoulder, riku jolted slightly "please riku you can tell me anything, i wont judge you i swear" i whispered, i wanted to know why? did he still believe he was bad? that he didnt desrve to be home?, riku took his head out his hands, but didnt look at me still

"i do look in peoples eyes just not yours" riku sighed, i gulped, what had i done?

"what have i done?" i asked, scared of the answer

"nothing really" riku sighed "its not you to be certain more...your destiny" riku explained, i was confused but my heart was pounding faster the more i looked at him

"what about my destiny?" i asked, my heart began to beat in my ears, i felt my neck slowly heat up, why? riku tilted his head up, his eyes still not locking with mine "please riku its literally killing me to see you like this" i begged, my voice a whisper, why? my neck felt hot, my heart was pounding in my chest and ears, why? riku tilted his head up further, he kept his eyes low and to himself "what is it about my destiny that bother you enough to not look me in the eyes?" i asked, my voice held a note of desperation to it, the heat was traveling to my cheeks slowly, my hearts pounding was increasing, my eyes watered slightly, why? could it be? his eyes locked with mine, they were so green, i just couldnt look away from them, my hand gently rested on his cheek, i dont know why it just felt like that was what i wanted to do, his cheeks darkened as he blushed at he contact, my eyes were still locked with his beautiful green ones, i now knew why he didnt look me in the eyes, and i was happy, i had butterflys and my heart felt like it was doing flips in my chest, i smiled slightly before leaning forward and pressing my lips to his, my eyes closing slowly, my free hand rested on his neck, he responded carfully to the kiss, i pulled away quickly for air before kissing him again, it felt so right, it felt so wonderful, like this is what my heart had always been looking for, i stood of my chair and straddled his waist, his arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer, i pulled away, my cheeks flamming, my heart flipping, the butterflys flying around like crazy

"but your destiny?" riku muttered, i placed my finger over his lips

"my destinys been destroy remember, now i can make my own, and i want to make it with you" i whsipered, i removed my finger from his lips and placed my hands on his chest "if youll let me" i smiled, riku smiled back, his eyes never leaving mine

"i would be happy to" he smiled

"good" i smiled before kissing him again, its my destiny so its my choice, and im sure ive made the correct one this time round 


	2. Axel

my eyes opened slowly, i felt a breeze, i saw the sky above and felt the heat of the sun, i sat up slowly, looking everywhere, it appeared i was sat on a beach, i was wearing some black jeans, probably skinnys, i also appeared to have a black top on, on my wrists were spiky wristbands, i shook my head

"WHAT THE HELL!" i yelled, i was dead? is this some sick joke?

"its ok" somone said calmly, i turned to the voice and gasped

"roxas?" i asked in pure shock and happiness, roxas smiled happily, his blonde spiky hair blew with the wind, his deep blue eyes shining in the sun, he was wearing a red and blue top and some black jeans, my heart began to do flips, wait heart?

"hey axel" roxas smiled, i sat there staring at him

"what happened roxas?" i asked

"sora destroyed his destiny, releasing enough power for me to bring us back" roxas explained with a smile

"he destroyed his destiny?" i asked, how did he manage to do that?

"yeah he was ment to be with kairi, only he didnt feel it like that, he already like somone, but he cant trust his own feeling enough to follow them" roxas explained with a sigh

"oh can i know who he like?" i asked, roxas smiled and whispered 'riku' into my ear "ohhhhhhhhh" i smiled, lucky sora haha "wait havent you thought about what happens when he wakes up?" i gasped

"oops didnt think that far" roxas mummbled, looking worried and slightly uneasy, i wanted to protect him from all that? damn having a heart is hard work, but why is it aching for roxas?

"ROXAS! AXEL!" somone yelled, catching our attention, we turned our heads to see sora staring in deibelif at us "WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled

"sora shut up and ill explain like i promised" roxas urged

"you be your arse you are" sora growled, me and roxas shuffled around so they were both facing sora

"right when you told kairi no you destroyed your destiny, causeing enough power for me to bring myself and axel back to life ok?" roxas explained

"but why are you both alive?" he asked, didnt roxas just explain that?

"i wanted a life sora, and axel did too" roxas explained

"yeah" i agreed calmly

"so your not evil?" he asked

"no were not we want to live" i smiled

"and we want to love" roxas smiled, his eyes quickly flicking to me, why is my heart pounding in my ears so badly?

"right ok i can understand that" he sighed "do you know my new destiny?" he asked

"sorry sora" i sighed

"thats ok im guessing i make it now huh?" he asked

"i guess you do" roxas smiled

"well you can both come with me" sora smiled as he stood up, me and roxas did to, i forgot how smalll sora was, sora began to walk and me and roxas followed, i was still slightly confussed, why was my heart aching so badly for roxas? was somthing up with him? sora suddenly stopped outside a house and pulled a set of keys out and opened the door, he shoved me and roxas in, i bumped into roxas, mine and his cheeks heated up, why? "right i have 1 spare room so youll have to share" he explained "upstairs first door on your left" he smiled, me and roxas nodded and went to said room, we headed up the stair, roxas was behind me, i opened the first door on the left, it was a good size with a kingsize bed in it, roxas walked past me and sat on the bed whilst i closed the door, i went and sat beside him

"thanks roxas" i smiled, he looked at me and blushed slightly

"what for?" he asked, i just looked at him for a moment, he looked so cute

"for bringing me back, you could of brought namine or xion but you brought me back thanks" i smiled, hugging him tightly, when he responded, my heart did flips again and i got a wierd feeling in my stomach, like a load of butterfly were flying around in there

"no problem axel" roxas smiled, it lightened his whole face up

"GUYS!" sora yelled, me and roxas looked at eachother before runnign down the stairs, roxas tripped but i caught him and lowered him to the floor, he blushed deep red, we walked into the livingroom and stopped dead when we saw riku, his jaw dropped and he just stared at us

"how?" riku asked

"i dont know" sora muttered

"care to explain?" riku asked

"well sora may have destroyed his destiny and that allowed me to bring myself and axel back" roxas explained

"but why would you want to be back?" riku asked, ouch riku really ouch

"because we want to live and love" i sighed, my eyes flicking to roxas for some reason

"hmmm your arent gonna try and kill us are you?" riku asked

"hell no" i smiled, and risk being killed with a keyblade no way i wanted to add, riku nodded and we walked out the room, closing the door behind us, we headed back upstairs to our room, i closed the door and sat beside roxas "riku likes sora doesnt he?" i asked

"yeah but he also knows sora destiny and its hurts him badly to know it" roxas sighed

"poor riku" i sighed

"yeah hes been in pain for days now" roxas sighed

"i bet he is, that must hurt" i muttered, roxas layed his head against me, my heart flipped again and the wierd feeling in my stomach returned "why does it feel like ive got butterflys in my stomach?" i asked, roxas had always had a good understanding of the way the heart worked, roxas smiled

"it means your either nervous or happy" roxas explained with a smile

"oh ok why does my heart feel like it does flips when your near me then?" i asked, i know im sounding daft but i dont undertand hearts, i know there what we were missing but i dont get it, roxas smiled softly at me, and my cheeks heated up

"well erm thats what usually happens when you love somone" roxas explained, blushing himself, i blushed deeper, love? i loved roxas? i thought about it, he was so caring and sweet, cute when he was angry or losing an argument with me, i feel bad when i upset him, i guess i do love roxas, and i felt happy about it, i looked at roxas, he was smiling to himself, my hand gently cupped his cheek, turning his face around to face me, he looked at me, slightly shocked, i could feel his cheeks heating up under my hand, i leaned closer and gently pressed my lips to his, my eyes slid closed, my other hand rested on his waist, he responded without a second thought, his arms snaking around my neck, pulling me closer, i felt exstatic at the moment, his lips on mine felt so right, so correct, like i was made for him and he for me, i pulled away smiling

"love you" i smiled, i suddenly understood the heart perfectly, one can only truely understand the heart once youve found love, roxas smiled

"love you too axel" roxas smiled "but ive been a bad boy" roxas muttered, i raised an eyebrow at him

"how so?" i asked, my mind wasnt behaving

"you were indeed the one i most wanted to bring back, but i think i may have brought a few more back" roxas explained sheepishly, i smirked

"who then?" i asked, roxas gulped

"zexion, demyx, larxene, luxord, saix, xigbar, xemnas, marly, xion and namine" roxas said calmly

"well youll have to tell sora eventually yaknow" i smirked

"i know but for the moment im happy right here" roxas smiled as he snuggled closer to me, i layed dwn, bringing him with me,he cuddled closer to me and we fell asleep in eachothers arms 


	3. Namine

i felt the wind on my skin, i felt my hair blowing, i opened my eyes slowly, my eyes looking into the clear blue sky, my chest felt full and was beating, i sat up slowly, i looked myself over, i was wearing my simple white dress with a cream bangle on my wrist, i raised my hand to my chest, i could feel my heart beating in my chest, i tried to lift my other hand, but it was linked with anothers, i followed the arm to see xion layed beside me, my hand was linked with hers tightly, i blushed but didnt remove my hand, her short black hair blew in the wind, she was wearing the same as me but in black, i placed my free hand on her chest, she too had a heart, her eyes snapped opened and her blue eyes locked with mine and widened slightly, i smiled softly aswell as blushing

"hey xion" i smiled, i removed my hand from her chest and allowed her to sit up, her eyes never left mine

"namine? where are we?" she asked, looking around, her hand still linked with mine

"i dont know" i muttered, looking around, we were on a beach, the sand was warm and a delicate brown/yellow colour, the sea was blue, xions eyes were brighter though, hmm what an odd thought, i saw a few houses and some trees, i gasped as i saw the star shaped fruit "destiny islands" i gasped, looking back at xion, whos eyes were wide

"soras homeland?" xion asked

"yes, this is soras, kairis and rikus home" i smiled in awe

"why are we back though?" xion asked, her blue eyes filling with curiousity

"i dont know, but it must have somthing to do with sora" i wondered

"you think?" xion asked

"i would of thoughts so" i smiled, xions cheeks tinted pink and highlighted her creamy skin, another odd thought, my eyes glanced at our linked hands, i noticed xion doing the same, before gasping, she tried to removed her hand, i tightened the grip "dont it feels nice" i smiled, looking into her eyes again, her blue eyes were wide and filled with shock

"so its my heart then thats beating in my chest?" xion asked

"yes it would appear we now have hearts" i smiled

"well i suppose its good then" xion smiled, it brightened her face, she even got small dimples when she smiled, i blushed, why was i noticing all this "you ok namine?" xion asked concerned, i looked at her "do you have a fever?" she asked, using her free hand, she rested it on my forhead, i felt my heart beat faster and stronger, my blood quickened and my cheeks darkened slightly, she removed her hand and smiled calmly "you dont have a fever" she said happily

"oh thats good then" i smiled, xion squeezed my hand in reassurance, i smiled and my cheeks darkened more

"namine?" somone gasped, it was a girl, and a voice i knew, i released xions hand and turned to see kairi, staring in shock at me, her hair was still the same red/brown colour that went to her shoulders, she wore a pair of jeans with a pink belt and a pink vest, i smiled sheepishly

"hey kairi" i giggled sheepishly, she walked straight over to me, her hands pinching my cheeks

"oh my god its really you" she smiled before tackling me into a hug, i was shocked, i glanced at xion who was smiling slightly, i carfully hugged kairi back, she let me go and sat infront of me and xion "what are you doing back, i thought you were like inside me again?" kairi asked, i smiled softly at her

"we dont know why were back either but we are, and we have hearts too" i explained, kairis eyes widened

"you have hearts?" she gasped

"yes me and xion woke up here and had them" i smiled, kairis eyes turned to xion

"hey xion im kairi" kairi smiled

"im xion nice to meet you" xion smiled

"so you both have hearts now huh?" kairi asked, i smiled and grabbed her hand and placed it over where my heart rested, kairi gasped "i feel it" she said in awe, i released her hand and it returned to her lap

"so how have you, sora and riku been?" i asked, kairis eyes saddened

"well sora turned me down but i cant blame him, i am like a sister to him now, rikus well he doesnt seem to be himself for some reason, but i wont ask" kairi explained, a soft smile gracing her features

"well im sorry over the sora thing but maybe you are a sister to him, but have you considered that maybe sora like someone else?" i asked, her eyes widened slightly

"what do you mean?" kairi and xion asked in harmony

"well i was close with roxas, and he is the nobody of sora, and im sure that if roxas had a heart he would give it to axel, thus making roxas gay, and if he is sora nobody then maybe sora is gay also" i explained, xions eyes were wide as she saw the same as me, it was true, axel and roxas were extremely close, axel even betrayed the organization for roxas, kairis eyes were wide

"so your saying that maybe soras gay?" kairi asked, i nodded "but then that means-!" she gasped before she finished, she had worked it out

"maybe sora likes riku" i finished

"do you really think so?" kairi asked, i shrugged

"youll have to wait and see kairi" i smiled

"hmmm well i think i need to see them both, ill leave you 2 girls here, i might see ya later" kairi smiled as she stood up, she waved, and me and xion waved back and she ran off

"she seems nice" xion smiled

"i was her nobody" i smiled

"will explain why your so caring" xion smiled, her eyes seemed to hold more than she was willing to say

"thankyou" i smiled, xion blushed slightly but smiled back, causing me to smile, could this be what i think it is? i turned my head and looked to the sea, hoping it may give me the answers i desired, i know it wont but i can live in hope, cant i? i heard xion sigh sadly, i turned to her, she too was facing the ocean, her eyes were dark and sad "whats up xion?" i asked, she turned to face me slowly, she sat on her lower legs and faced me, her hands cupping my face, her thumbs stroking my blushing cheeks, she leant in slowly, stopping before her lips met mine, i smiled softly and closed the distance, my eyes sliding closed as i did, my hands went to her neck, deepening the kiss slightly, one of her hand left my face as she slowly pushed me down, i layed down and xion climbed ontop of me, pinning me to the sand, she quickly pulled away for air before kissing me again, my arms tightened around her neck, her tounge slid gently along my lips, i parted them shyly, he tounge slipped into my mouth, causing me to moan into her mouth, her tounge flicked mine gently and soon they were battling for dominence, i pulled away for air, i opened my eyes slowly, i was breathin heavily, same as xion, my eyes locked with her cloudy blue ones

"am i interupting somthing?" a girl giggled, i tilted my head back and saw kairi, i blushed scarlet

"no we just finished" xion smiled as she climbed of me, allowing me to sit up, my heart was pounding in my ears, my blood was pulsing through my vains and i felt slightly dizzy, but i still had a smile on my face, even my lips were tingling

"hehe" kairi giggled as she sat infront of us, we talked late into the evening, and when it was dark kairi invited us back to hers, her mother welcomed us with open arms and said we can stay aslong as we would like, me and xion now had a home, but how are sora and riku going to react when they see us? 


	4. Zexion

my snapped open, i was somewhere dark, i know that much, the last thing i remembered was axel and the replica riku, i groaned and sat up, i tried to stretched but i noticed something was on my hand, i looked over and saw it was someones hand, i followed the arm up and saw demyx, sleeping soundly, his hand gripping mine tightly, he was wearing a blue t-shirt say 'born to play' surrounded by silver, shiny music notes, he wore blue baggy jeans, his hair was still style into his mullet, i looked myself over, i was wearing black skinny jeans, a chain attached to my left side, the chain itself had our old symbol on it, my top appeared to be black with a sweeny todd blade on it surrounded by blood, i heard movment beside me, i turned to face demyx, his was looking around the place we were, which looked to be a cave, even in this darkness i could see his bright blue eyes, they seemed to glow in the dark slightly

"hey zexy where are we? the last thing i remember was fight rox-sora" demyx asked, turning to face me, his eyes locking with mine

"it appears were in a cave" i sighed, i pulled my hand from demyxs grip, he pouted slightly, causing my heart to quicken...wait what! "demyx we have hearts" i gasped, demyxs eyes widened hugely, he placed his hand over his chest and gasped before laughing loudly

"we do zexy we have hearts" demyx said happily, standing up, he looked down on me and before i even had a chance of asking he had dragged me up so i was standing to, demyx wasnt as tall now, i must have been given a bit more height, and then pulled me into a tight hug, i felt his heart beat rapidly, same as i felt mine do the same, i felt my cheeks heat up slightly, he pulled out the hug and re-linked his hand with mine, a blush gracing his childlike features, and making him look more mature and cute, cute? "come on lets get out of here zexy" demyx said sweetly

"ok demyx" i smiled and we began to walk, he refused to release my hand, so i just gave up and allowed him to hold it, thus causing my blush to never leave my face, the cave was pitch black, and smelt damp, so we were near water i would say, demyx was humming to himself, the cave led only one way really, and i hoped it led to an exit

"so zexy whats the last thing you remember?" demyx asked curiously as we walked

"well its fuzzy but i remember being in castle oblivion, in the lower levels, i had just fought the real riku and had a serious injury, axel and the replica riku appeared, axel said somthing to the replica and the replica attacked me and made me faded by stealing my darkness" i explained, demyx had stopped walking and was looking at me sadly, he pulled me into a hug

"thats horrible, if i ever see axel again im gonna drenge him" demyx growled as he pulled out the hug, his eyes had become like ice, hard and cold, no longer bright and happy "and then probably kill him slowly and painfully" demyx growled before walking again, i had never seen this side in demyx, so much anger and fury over somthing that happened in the past, i mean yes im not pleased over it, but i still never expected demyx of all people to have a angry reaction to it, i was so busy wondering about demyx it took me a few seconds to realise we had stopped walking again "god hates us" demyx sighed, i raised an eyebrow at him

"why is that?" i asked, i saw demyx point forward, i followed it to see that there was indeed no exit, just a collection of bolders, i sighed and demyx released my hand, the moment he did my hand became cold and i missed his heat...and contact

"see god hates us and wants us to die in a cave" demyx sighed sadly, he walked over to one of the walls and slumped to the floor, his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, i sat beside him, i brought my lexicon out

"hmm seems we can still summon our weapons" i said curiously, demyx nodded and then he had his sitar in his hands, it was the same as i remember, it was in the shape of the organization XIII symbol, its was sevral shades of blue with hints of yellow here and there

"it seems we can, oh i have missed you sasha" demyx smiled as he hugged his sitar, i chuckled, and looked at my lexion, it was black leather with silver around the rims of the book, out simple in the middle, the intresting thing about my lexicon, is it tell me whatever i want to know, i can find out anything from it, i opened it and its pages were blank for the moment, i sighed to myself before hearing demyx playing to himself, i turned to him, he was leaned against the wall, his legs streched out infront of him, and his sitar sat on them, his eyes were closed as he played, i listened to him play, i couldnt tell what it was, but it sounded like a sad love song or something similar maybe, then demyx began to sing

'The broken clock is a comfort It helps me sleep tonight Maybe it can start tomorrow From stealing all my time

i stared in awe at him, his voice was beautiful

And I am here still waiting Though I still have my doubts I am damaged at best Like you've already figured out

i found myself tapping my hands to the song

I'm falling apart I'm barley breathing With a broken heart That's still beating

i smiled as demyx really added some effort here

In the pain There is healing In your name I find meaning

i smiled more, his voice was enchanting, it made my stomach tighten slightly with each word

So I'm holding on I'm holding on I'm holding on I'm barely holding on to you

i found myself knowing this song, and i did, i knew this song well, it was broken by lifehouse

The broken locks were a warning You got inside my head I tried my best to be guarded I'm an open book instead

my stomach felt like butterflys were flying around

And I still see your reflection Inside of my eyes That are looking for purpose They're still looking for life

my heart was pulsing in my ears and my cheeks dark

I'm falling apart I'm barely breathing With a broken heart That's still beating

i smiled as the backing section was coming up

In the pain (In the pain)  
Is there healing?  
In your name (In your name)  
I find meaning

i found myself backing demyx up, his eyes snapped open and locked with mine, both of us still singing, smiles on our faces

So I'm holding on (I'm still holding)  
I'm holding on (I'm still holding)  
I'm holding on (I'm still holding)  
I'm barely holding on to you

demyx smiled at me before going into the next verse, i looked towards my lexion, it only said one thing

I'm hanging on another day Just to see what you will throw my way And I'm hanging on to the words you say You said that I will be okay

it said 'demyx' and i smiled at that, i knew now why it said it, and im pretty sure demyx knew to

Broken lights on the freeway Left me here alone I may have lost my way now I haven't forgotten my way home

i shuffled closer to him, he noticed and smiled at me

I'm falling apart I'm barely breathing With a broken heart That's still beating

more backing, i smiled at demyx, him smiling back

In the pain (In the pain)  
There is healing In your name (In your name)  
I find meaning

we sung together, both with smiles gracing our features, our eyes locked

So I'm holding on (I'm still holding)  
I'm holding on (I'm still holding)  
I'm holding on (I'm still holding)  
I'm barely holding on to you

his eyes had turned to liquid sapphire

I'm holding on (I'm still holding)  
I'm holding on (I'm still holding)  
I'm holding on (I'm still holding)  
I'm barely holding on to you'

he finished the song of with a slow ending before his sitar vanished, he turned to face me completely, a blush visable on his face, i smiled happily, my lexicon vanishing also, we didnt need to talk really, we both knew what we were feeling, and what we wanted at this moment, he smiled before leaning forward and captureing my lips in a kiss, my eyes slid closed and i responed happily, my hands resting on his neck, one of demyxs were on my waist, the other was running up and down my spine, we pulled away, he smiled and we both stood up, we both looked towards the boulders and drew our weapons

"lets get out of here" demyx smiled, i nodded, demyx used wave gigs and i used meteor mirage, we directed the limit breaks at the boulder and the exploded out the way, me and demyx returned our weapons and smiled at eachother as the sun shone through, lighting the way, i linked my hand with his and we walked like this out the cave and onto a beach 


	5. Saix

my eyes snapped open, were was i? the sky above me was clear and blue, the sun beating down on my skin, the skin was soft and gently against my skin, and i could feel something beating in my chest, i raised my hand shakily and placed it on my chest, confirming me of what i thought, i had a heart now, so something happened to return me to this world, i looked myself over, i was in black jeans and a black top with red claw rips on it, i tried to raise my other hand, but found it tight in the embrace of another, dark coloured hand, i gulped as i followed the hand up its owners arm, my eyes wideneing as i saw who it was, gripping my hand tightly, he wore blue jeans and a grey top, his silver hair blowing gently in the wind, i carfully undid his hold on my hand, i couldnt help it but i just began to rub my hand, i looked around to try to see were i was, but had no clue as of yet, i appeared to be on a grass banking somewere, overlooking the sea and beach with the paopu trees by the waters edge...PAOPU TREES!

"were on destiny island? the keyblade masters homeland" i said calmly, looking around, i hadnt a clue why i was here or how?, i heard a groan beside me, i turned my head to see xemnass eyes open, still the same orange i remember, he sat up slowly, raising his hand to his chest just as i had done, his eyes widening slightly as he felt what was there

"were are we saix?" he asked smoothly, looking at me, slight confusion in his eyes "and how are we here for that matter?" xemnas asked

"i believe were on destiny island and as to how we got here i dont know yet" i explained calmly, xemnas nodded and stood up, i did to, he was still my size thankfully, i dont like people who are taller than me, they tend to betray you eventually (cough axel cough)

"hmm i wonder why here though?" xemnas wondered

"i havent a clue, it does seem a bit wierd were at the homeland of our enemy" i sighed, xemnas smiled slightly, it caused my breath to hitch in my throat and heat to travel up my neck, what an odd reaction to someone smiling

"maybe this is our payment for something" xemnas smiled, looking around the island, i shrugged

"it could be, but for what?" i wondered aloud

"who knows but i do intend to find out" xemnas chuckled, more heat travel up my neck and my heart began to beat quicker, i nodded slightly and continued to look around, trying to work everything out, and having little luck with that

"i wonder if now because we have hearts we can still call forth our weapons?" i wonder aloud whilst looking at xemnas, he nodded and flexed his hands, in the appeared his ethereal blades, still the same blood red, he swung them around in his hands

"i say we can, you try saix" xemnas suggested and his blades vanished, i nodded and flexed my hand, it instantly grew heavier as my claymore appeared in it, it was the same as i remember, it was thin at the top and slowly got bigger until at the end was a large, spikey mallet, still as light as a feather to me though, i vanished and i smiled slightly as i looked to the sky

"this feels so odd" i muttered

"what does?" xemnas asked curiously

"having a heart, being able to feel" i explained happily, xemnas chuckled, the heat rose to my neck again, my heart rate became quicker and it felt like i had butterfly trapped in my stomach, i turned to him, he was doing the same as i had just been doing, i just watched him as the wind blew his hair behind him gently, and the sun reflect of it, like water under moonlight really, this heart thing was playing with my system, i dont have a clue why im feeling this? or why im noticing so much? xemnas opened his eyes and i quickly looked away, my eyes noticing something in the distance "xemnas look" i gasped as i pointed towards what i saw, it was axel, roxas and what looked to be sora, they were walking with there backs to us

"axel? roxas? and sora? how odd to see them together" xemnas muttered, seeing those three made me want to kill something, i glanced at xemnas, it looked like he did also, they continued to walk and turned a corner, i was tempted to follow them and smash the heads into mush with my claymore, but i gained control over that urge

"what do we do?" i asked, i saw xemnas shrug

"i dont know but its obvlious that were not the only ones who have returned" xemnas muttered "and it seems i know need to kill something and there are no heartless or nobodies here" xemnas sighed, annoyed

"i know that feeling" i growled, xemnas chuckled, the butterflys in my stomach flapped wildly, my heart felt like it was doin flips and the heat traveled to my cheeks slightly "wanna spar?" i asked

"might help our anger" xemnas smiled as he drew he blades, i drew my claymore "ill go easy on you saix" xemnas chuckled, the heat in my cheeks increased, the butterflys were crazy and my heart was flipping madly

"ill try to be easy for you then shall i?" i smirked, xemnas smiled, his tan cheeks darkening slightly, turning his dark skin a slight red, i licked my lips slightly and began to circle xemnas, he was doin the same to me, i felt slightly ill seeing xemnas as a target, but i pushed that feeling aside as i block one of his attack, throwing him backwards as i did, he landed on his feet, skidding backwards a few steps, a determind smirk on his face and mine, we circled again, i swung my claymore at him and he narrowly dodged it, i quickly turned and block what was ment to be a suprise attack, xemnas smirked at me before jumping backwards as i swung my claymore at him, that smirk sent my body into a frenzy, my heart went nuts, same as the butterflys and more heat rose to my cheeks, i shot a bolt of dark lightening at xemnas, he jumped out the way with ease before fireing his own, i shielded myself with my claymore, reflecting the attack back at xemnas, who dodged it and left it to fly into the sky, i jumped away from him slightly and clicked the button on my claymore, making the end eject and release its hidden steel spikes, xemnas smirked, it was him who upgraded my weapon so it could do this, i was very grateful to him for it

"using my own upgrades against me" xemnas chuckled, i smirked at him, his cheeks darkening slightly, i licked my lips again, i lunged at him, he blocked my attck with his blades, he pushed me back and i landed on my feet, xemnas smirked at me and sent me into another frenzy, he twirled his blades in his hands as he circled me, i dragged my claymore along the ground as i circled him, he had sweat on his forhead, as did i, we both attacked at the same time, both our attacks caused the other to be flung backwards, i crashed into a rock wall, xemnas into a tree, the tree toppled over, taking xemnas with it, i rushed over, ignoring the pain in my back, or the trickling feeling running down my back

"you ok xemnas?" i asked calmly, trying to keep the intense worry out my voice, xemnas slowly sat up from beside the tree, his hand on his head and a sheepish grin on his face, another frenzy

"fine just a little brusied" he chuckled, i nodded and offered him my hand, he took it and i pulled him up again so he was standing, my claymore vanished

"best not to do that again huh" i chuckled, xemnas did to, more frenzy for me, i still ignored the pain in my back, and the trickling down my back, i knew i was bleeding, i had afterall been slammed into a jaggered wall, what more could i expect?

"are you ok?" xemnas asked, concern in his voice

"im ok nothing i cant handle" i smiled through the pain, xemnas shook his head

"i cant see the blood staining your shirt" xemnas said with a 'i-caught-you-lying' look

"im fine honest" i said calmly "simple cura and im sorted" i smiled xemnas nodded and walked behind me, i was confused, especially when i felt his hands on my back, i felt a surge of energy through me and the pain and trickling stopped, i smiled slightly "thankyou" i smiled

"no problem" xemnas said happily, he removed his hands from my back, i didnt like it, the lose of contact i mean? what does all this mean? "i suggest no more fighting on a hill" xemnas chuckled, i smirked

"i agree, flat surfaces with no trees or rocky walls" i chuckled, xemnas nodded, his cheeks a dark red now, i licked my lips again, i habbit it seem whenever i saw xemnas with red cheeks? what does all this mean?

"its settled then" xemnas smiled as he began to walk, i followed him, curiousity filling me, aswel as everything else i seem to feel around xemnas, he walked onto the beach, i stopped at his side and looked at the waves infront of me, the sea was at a calm for the moment, the sun making it shine, the sky was still beautifully clear, a beautiful sight to behold

"beautiful" i whispered

"very" xemnas agreed, i could hear the smile in his vocie, i gulped as the heat in my cheeks flared, the butterflys went crazy and my heart was flipping like crazy "are you ok saix? your rather red?" xemnas asked curiously, i turned to him, he was looking at me, an eyebrow raised

"i feel fine" i smiled, xemnas shrugged and returned to admiring the view, i sighed happily and closed my eyes and the wind blew past me, cooling my heated cheeks, that were still gushing with blood

"your blushing saix" xemnas chuckled, my eyes snapped open, i was blushing? it had been so long since i even tried to remember feeling, i had forgotten everything, what ment what, but xemnass comment brought it all crashing down on me like a ton of bricks, i slowly turned to xemnas, he was smiling slightly at me, an eyebrow raised "why is that?" xemnas asked, what sounded to be playfully, i gulped as i blushed deeper, oh love is a evil thing, i blinked a few times before answering truthfully like a total idiot

"erm i think its you" i muttered in shock, xemnass eyebrows shot up as his eyes widened slightly, i turned on my heel and swiftly walked of in a random direction, it lead me to a huge cliff face, i sighed and leaned my back against it and closed my eyes, how could i have been so stupid to have said that, i gently wacked my head against the wall behind me

"i wouldnt do that saix" came xemnass voice, it sound calm and slight amused, i slowly opened my eyes and found xemnass face inches from mine, his arms on either side of me, pinning me to the cliff face, i blushed madly at the smrik on his lips, that and how close he was to me, practically pressed against me, i gulped, my eyes wide and shocked "you took your time" xemnas chuckled darkly, a sly glint in his eyes, i didnt get chance to reply as xemnas pressed his lips against mine, his eyes slid closed and mine followed suit as i responded to his kiss, one of xemnass hand went to my neck, the other to my waist, both mine went to his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss, xemnas pulled me closer to him, so our bodies were touching and slid his hand behind me and rested it on the small of my back, he pulled out the kiss, both of us breathing slightly heavily, my eyes slowly opened and met his clouded orange ones, he smirked at me, and i smirked back before kissing him again, my heart hammering against my ribs, the butterflys going crazy, my cheeks blushing insanly and my mind and body clouding over with lust, damn its gonna take a while to get used to a heart! 


	6. Cloud

i opened my eyes sharply to be met by a bright blue sky, were was i? i know i wasnt in hollow bastion anymore? but were was i and why? i sat up and looked around, realsing i was on a hill as i was looking down on everything around me, the sky was crystal clear and i could see beachs and curving trees with some star shaped fruit on it, im sure i heard about them from someone, but i cant remember, i felt pressure on both my hands, which is odd to say the least, i looked to my left first and saw leon layed beside me, his hand linked with mine, he wore the same as before, he wore his black trousers with the 2 belts hanging over the edge and his white top and black coat, his semi-short brown hair blew in the wind, the scar on his face still seeable, i shook my head and turned to my right, my eyes widened even further, my hand was also linked with sephiroths, he wore his long black coat with the silver shoulder pads, his chest was bare and had 2 leather straps going across it, i could easily see the muscle on him, i shook my head and got rid of that thought, he wore his black trousers, his long silver hair blew gently in the wind, i turned to look myself over i was in my long black coat with a black shoulder pad on the left side with a silver lion on it, my black trousers, i unlinked both my hands and stood up, trying to my bearing on what was happening, i looked towards the beach and gasped, i swear i could see sora, well i only knew one spikey haired brunette, he was talking to a tall redhead and a small blonde, i sat down and watched curiously, trying to work out were i was

"were am i?" i muttered

"i believe were on destiny islands" came a smooth voice, i turned and saw sephiroth standing besdie me, looking around, with confusion in his eyes

"you mean were on soras homeland?" i asked calmly

"it would seem so" sephiroth sighed, his hand going to his chest, an odd thing for him to do

"where am i?" came leons voice, he was at the other side of me, i decided to stand up

"erm i think were on soras homeland" i explained, leons eyes widened

"why are we here?" leon asked

"your asking me?" i shrugged, we all sighed in sync

"and i thought he was dead?" leon grumbled towards sephiroth

"well im not and dont ask me how" sephiroth grumbled back, i just shrugged

"were here for some reason, just what is that reason?" i wondered, crossing my arms over my chest tightly

"hmmm i agree there must be a reason" sephiroth sighed, sounding confused, like myself and probably leon, but why am i here with both of these? is there something im missing?

"well i dont like the grouping" leon grumbled, his eyes looking towards sephiroth, a glare in his eyes, sephiroth glared right back

"hmm well were together for a reason so just deal with it" sephiroth growled, leon glared at sephiroth and sephiroth glared right back

"well you 2 can continue to glare at eachother but im going to find out what the hell is happening" i sighed before walking of, leaving them both behind, i linked my hands behind my head as i walked, i was heading towards the beach, dont ask me why, i just thought to head there, sora had walked of with that redhead and the blonde anyway, so i couldnt ask him really, and sephiroth and leon were arguing over something i didnt know so ill leave them to decided that one themselfs "why am i here with them though?" i sighed, im missing something huge here, and i bet ill not like it, i sat down on the pier that was on the beach, my feet ver nearly touching the water "why were both my hands linked with them?" i wondered, tilting my head to the sky, im not really close with either of them, so why am i here with them?

"maybe its those thoughts you occasionally got" came a small smug voice from my mind

"which are these?" i asked

"the ones you didnt want to think" the voice chuckled, i was puzzled "the ones you refused to think out of fear"

"what are you on about?" i asked

"the fact that you have, at one time of another, found both those men on that hill attractive, oh so very attractive" the voice chuckled, my eyes widened at the infomation

"yeah right" i scoffed

"you think im lying, bear in mind im your consciousness" the voice chuckled darkly, i shook my head

"i have never thought like that" i growled

"but you have and if you think back enough to when you first met them both, youll remember the thought you never allowed to be heard" the voice chuckled, i looked to the sea and decided to look back to when i did meet them both, and i gasped as the thoughts i had then, re-surficed into my mind, my hands covered my mouth as my heart increased with the realisation of my current situation

"oh shit" i muttered into my hands, i am indeed attracted to both leon and sephiroth, but its seems to be more than that now, how did this happen, sephiroth is my enemy and leon is well a closed book, so hard to understand and read "how did this happen and what am i ment to do?" i asked

"choose one, youll have to sooner or later" the voice returned, sounding calm and slightly smug

"choose one?" i asked

"well i doubt you can have both can you?" the voice said matter of factly

"true" i sighed

"maybe you should of listened the first time around huh? maybe things would be easier now" the voice said smugly

"maybe i should of, but the last time i felt like this, they got hurt" i sighed

"i do know this cloud" the voice grunted "but its something your gonna have to do, its obvliously something to do with why your here" the voice said calmly

"you really think i was brought here to decide?" i asked in shock

"who knows but this is the best chance your gonna get, i mean sephiroth should be dead" the voice muttered

"true he really should, thats the bit i dont get! how is he alive again?" i asked

"who knows" the vocie chuckled, i knew it had gone then, i just sighed to myself and looked towards the water again, it had a greenish tint to it in places, the sun reflected of the sea, also adding a slight orange tint to it, it was quite a beautiful sight i must say, something i havent seen for a good few years, a smile crept onto my lips and i stood up, only to bang into someone, i gasped and nearly fell backward, only to be grabbed by the wrists and pulled back and into someones arms, i gulped and looked up and saw sephiroth smirking at me, an eyebrow raised

"sorry" i said sheepishly, i felt my cheeks heat up and i realised my hands were on his chest, his muscled and gorgeous chest, sephiroth chuckled and released me

"no problem, better than falling into the water" sephiroth smiled softly at me, my heart skipped a beat

"true" i smiled "so erm were leon?" i asked, i noticed sephiroths eyes flash with fury for a brief moment

"hes still sulking on the hill" sephiroth explained, i nodded and gulped "you alright cloud?" sephiroth asked seriously "you look awfully red" sephiroth commented, worry in his eyes and voice

"i feel fine but thanks for worrying" i smiled, sephiroth smiled back, my heart skipping a beat "so you figured out why were here yet?" i asked curiously, sephiroth shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest, i couldnt help it but my eyes trailed over his body, it was nice i must say

"not yet and its frustrating really" sephiroth sighed, i nodded in understanding, he was looking towards the sea "so this is soras homeland i must say its beautiful" sephiroth smiled, my heart hammered against my ribs

"yeah i agree with you" i smiled, sephiroth nodded and sat on the pier, his feet did go into the water, he sighed happily and tilted his head back, his eyes closed, his face completely relaxed, ive never seen sephiroth like this, he was always so agressive towards everyone, and now he looked so relaxed and peacful, the wind slowly blew his hair behind him, i slowly sat down beside him, just watching him, i think i may have already decided, i carfully stretched my arm out and gently held my hand to his hair, my eyes keeping locked to his face, his hair swept through my fingers, it was soft, like silk really, i never expected it to be this soft, i quickly drew my hand back before he noticed, i placed it in my lap and watched the water

"why did you stop?" sephiroth asked softly, i turned to him, his eyes were still closed, but he had a small smile on his face, i gulped slightly

"erm" i stuttered, sephiroth chuckled slightly and opened his eyes and turned his head towards me, his eyes were soft and caring, its scared me, i was used to seeing fury in them, it wasnt right really, it made my heart hammer even quicker against my ribs, sephiroth gently ran a finger over the top of my hand, sending a small shiver down my spine

"scared of something?" sephiroth asked, but it was mocking, it was soft and curious "scared to get hurt?" sephiroth asked, his eyes locking with mine, i nodded slightly

"im not sure what to think anymore, im so used to seeing you with anger in your eyes and now your looking at me so caringly, im just so confused" i explained calmly, sephiroths eyes softened further and became a soft green colour, he smiled gently towards me

"i can understand that, im used to you trying to kill me, but i seem to be feeling different things now, much different things" sephiroth expalined

"like what?" i asked curiously, sephiroth smiled towards the water

"it would appear i have some feelings towards you now, some very strong ones" sephiroth explained, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink, i licked my lips slightly, and i blushed badly, sephiroth turned to me and gently ran his hand across my cheek, i froze as my cheeks heated under his gentle touch "red suits you rather stunningly" sephiroth whispered happily, causing me to blush even more

"thankyou" i stuttered, i was nervous now, he had feeling towards me, strong ones to, i gulped slightly and looked towards him, he was watching the water again, his eyes were carful, i didnt know what to do anymore, should i kiss him? my mind and body screamed yes, but what if its a trick? can you really fake such care? the eyes never lie was what i was always told, his eyes were so soft and gentle towards me now, so caring, should i believe the saying or totally ignore it?

"you can only live once" came the voice again, deciding my choice for me, i nodded to myself and shuffled closer to sephiroth, i was sat bang beside him, my heart was hammering in my ears and i felt so nervous, sephiroth turned to me, slight shock in his eyes, his face was inches from mine, his eyes locked with mine and upon a closer look, they were so deep, i got lost in them, until i saw them get closer, sephiroth stopped just before his lips met mine, i smiled slightly and placed my hand on his neck and brought his lips to mine, my eyes sliding closed as i did, sephiroths hands rested on my hips, his thumb rubbing them slightly, my other hand went to the back of his head and knotted in his silky hair, pulling him in deeper to the kiss, he ran his tounge along my lips and i parted happily for him and moaned slightly as his tounge interacted with mine, i pulled back when i needed to breath, my eyes sliding open slowly, i didnt remove myself from sephiroth through, my heart was hammering madly against my ribs and my stomach felt tight from nerves, sephiroth opened his eyes slowly and locked them with me, i smiled shyly at him

"well that was bold for you" sephiroth smiled softly, i blushed slightly

"be nice im nervous" i smiled, sephiroth chuckled and stroked my cheek, causing me to blush, his remaining hand released my hip and i released him, we sat side by side, me leaning against him slightly

"no need to be nervous cloud" sephiroth said softly, his arm wrapping around my shoulder and pulling me closer to him, i blushed but didnt move away, i was happy, with sephiroth suprisingly, i dont even know what happened to leon, i quickly glanced towards the hill to see him sat on it, smiling at me, and nodding, i smiled back and layed my head on sephiroths shoulder and closed my eyes, listening to the waves 


	7. Sora Completed

"WHAT!" i yelled at what roxas had just told me, riku looked in a state of shock too, apparently he may have brought a few other people back too, being demyx, zexion, xemnas, saix, namine and xion, but also he somehow managed to bring cloud, leon and sephiroth to the island, i just wanna know how?

"i dont know what happened" roxas sighed, he was sat in the chair across from me, in axels lap, i was sat between rikus legs, his arms wrapped securly around my waist to keep me on the sofa so i didnt kill my nobody

"well what we gonna do?" riku asked curiously "i mean im sure most of them are gonna want to get sora, which ill have none of" riku said firmly, i blushed slightly, axel chuckled slightly and i glared murder at him and he stopped

"why is it you both can glare like the devil" axel moaned, me and roxas chuckled slightly, riku kissed my throat slightly, sending a small burst of heat through me

"cos were technically the same person idiot" roxas chuckled, axel rolled his eyes and gave roxas a 'yeah-i-know-that' look

"so what are we gonna do?" i asked "we cant leave them walking around here i mean xemnas and saix in perticular could cause some real damage" i sighed, riku echoed it

"well i guess we have to talk to them huh?" roxas suggested

"yeah i guess so" i smiled, my phone began to buzz, i quickly picked it up, it was kairi, i was shocked to say the least but i answered it "hey kairi whats up?" i asked, roxas and axel shared a 'what-the-fuck' look

"hey sora erm something really wierd has happened" kairi explained giddily

"erm ok what is it?" i asked

"can i come round and show you?" kairi asked rather eagerly

"erm sure knock loudly as i guess theres a shock for you too" i explained sheepishly

"ok see ya soon" kairi giggled before hanging up, i just shook my head and placed my phone on the table

"cos that wasnt wierd what so ever" riku chuckled

"maybe shes found some of them" roxas suggested

"wouldnt suprise me, it would probably be namine" i chuckled

"yeah probably and maybe even xion if were lucky" axel smiled, so did roxas, i forgot they were her bestfriends, and they were hers

"yeah" i smiled, i relaxed against riku and gently closed my eyes

"what are we gonna tell your mom?" riku asked, i opened my eyes again "i mean roxas looks a hell of alot like you ya know" riku said matter-of-factly, i sighed

"i guess ill have to tell her what happened, what really happened" i sighed

"think she can handle it?" axel asked, sounding worried

"who knows but how else am i ment to explain the me-lookalic?" i asked, axel shrugged, same as roxas and riku

KNOCK KNOCK

"coming" i yelled, riku released me and i quickly went to the door and unlocked it before opening it, my eyes widened when i did, there stood kairi, with namine and xion behind her

"so then you found'em huh?" i sighed, the girls shared a confussed look

"what are you on about?" namine asked

"come in and ill try to explain" i sighed, they nodded and i quickly returned to the livingroom and returned to riku, i sat between his legs and his arms snaked around my waist, we all looked towards the door, kairi walked in first, she giggled when she saw me and riku, but gasped when she saw axel and roxas, followed by 2 more gasps

"axel? roxas?" xion said in shock, pushing past kairi, she smiled happily and so did they "oh my god i missed you guys" she squealed before going to hug them, axel and roxas stood up and hugged xion tightly, i smiled and turned to kairi and namine

"so i was right then" namine said smugly

"huh?" i asked

"oh she wanted to know something, and i explained it for her and i was right" namine smiled, i shrugged and relaxed against riku

"aww you 2 are so cute together" kairi smiled, me and riku chuckled, both of us gald she didnt mind, kairi had a sharp anger to her sometimes

"thanks" riku chuckled, i looked back over at the best friends, xion was walking back to namine and kairi, xion smiled and quickly kissed namine

"WOOO" axel cheered happily, causing namine to blush and xion to cheer

"so how are we back?" xion asked, looking at roxas, who smiled sheepsihly "it was you?" xion asked in shock

"erm yeah ill explain shall i?" roxas chuckled and explained it again, missing out the whole kairi was met to be my destiny thing, didnt need that to be frank

"oh" the girls said in unison

"thats really confusing" kairi sighed

"yeah we though so too" i sighed "but there are other too, supposedly zexion, demyx, saix, xemnas, cloud, sephiroth and leon" i added

"how did cloud and leon get here? they already had hearts" xion asked, we all shrugged

"lets go sort this mess out" i sighed, standing up, bringing riku with me

"right me and riku will go get saix and xemnas, and you guys argue over who your getting" i explained before walking out the room and out the house

"this is going to be intresting" riku sighed

"tell me about it, i just it doesnt come to a fight" i sighed

"what are the chances of that happening?" riku said matter-of-factly

"true, they both LOVE to kill things" i sighed, riku chuckled slightly and nodded, we continued to search the island, having no luck at all, we headed to the beach in hope maybe they were here, drawn to the water, me and riku looked around and shrugged not seeing anything, we walked to the waters edge and watched the water

"were could they be?" riku sighed, quite annoyed, i heard movement behind us, i turned and face them both head on

"erm try behind us" i said calmly, xemnas and saix looked shocked to know they were here, they hadnt changed since the last time i saw them...alive, riku turned around to

"oh so they are" riku asked calmly

"how did you know it was us?" saix snapped

"cos roxas explained everything to us and told us he may have brought you back to life with hearts" i snapped back, saix looked a bit taken back, what! ive grown an anger, its being around kairi thats done it

"wait roxas did this to us?" xemnas asked curiously

"yes i destroyed my destiny and that caused enough power for roxas to bring himself and you lot back to life" i explained calmly

"hmmm" xemnas shrugged

"so what now do we get to kill you?" saix growled

"or do you want to live, cos im betting your both together now arent you?" riku asked, i looked at him curiously, xemnas and saixs eyes widned "you were brought back together werent you? thats because there your other half" riku explained, i nodded in understanding, roxas and axel had been brought back together, same as xion and namine, so then im betting zexion and demyx were together but cloud, leon and sephiroth is not something i want to think about, xemnas and saix looked at eachother, understanding on the faces

"so we were brought back togather because were basically soul mates?" saix asked calmly

"pretty much yes" i smiled "having a hearts fun aint it?" i chuckled, xemnas and saix nodded

"if your not comfortable on this ilsalnd im sure you could go to one of the other worlds" riku suggested "cos im betting all this peace wont furfil you need to kill urges" riku chuckled, saix and xemnas nodded

"just dont make us come get you ok?" i asked, holding my hand out, xemnas nodded and shook my hand, sealing the deal

"we wont be a bother, or not a big one anyway" saix chuckled, linking his hand with xemnass, and with that they used a dark portal and got of this island, me and riku sighe happily

"well that was easier than i thought it would be" riku chuckled

"yeah but we totally freaked them out saying all that stuff" i chuckled, riku did, my phone buzzed, i placed it at my ear "hello?" i asked

"hey sora its kairi we found leon, cloud and seph and there not gonna do any harm" kairi said happily

"did you explained everything to them?" i asked

"yeah they know now were off byeeee" kairi said happily, then the line went dead, i shrugged and my phone buzzed again, i shook my head

"hello?" i asked

"hey sora its roxas, kairi gave me your number...and a phone, but we found zexion and demyx, there totally cool now so dont worry" roxas said happily

"ok then thanks rox" i smiled

"ok bye" roxas said happily, the line went dead

"erm everyone else is fine" i smiled, riku chuckled

"thats good then" riku smiled

"yep no more fighting for us" i smiled, riku nodded before pulling me against him, his hands resting on my hips, i blushed slightly but didnt pull away, my hands were on his chest, drawing intresting patterns, rikus teal eyes were shaded slightly, aswel as foggy, i gulped slightly, but it was nice knowing riku wanted me, infact it was more than that, i smirked darkly at him "im sure they wont mind if were a little late" i said darkly, riku smirked back at me before dragging me of somewere, fun times ahead 


End file.
